


Breathe

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader comes home from the pharmacy failing to pay for her inhaler. Jason tries to reassure her.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I’m baring my soul a little bit with this one. So please, any feedback you’d like to give (and I will still love to receive any) keep in mind there is a human behind it. Thank you, in advance.

Jason POV

When I came home, I kept my gun out of my holster. She wasn’t calling back to me like usual. My mind went to the worst.

When I found her in the bathroom, alive and safe, I about fell to my knees. It had already been a rough night. Losing her… I’d rather swim laps in the Lazarus Pit.

“Baby, you scared me,” I softly said, leaning against the door frame.

“Sorry. Deep in thought.” She didn’t turn to look at me. In her hands was her inhaler. Red with the grey mouthpiece. She seemed very focused on the yellow dial at the top where it told her how many puffs of medicine were left.

Chuckling, I holstered my gun and walked up to wrap my arms around her waist from behind. “Staring at it won’t change it. I thought you’d gone out for another one.”

Her hand flew to her mouth to cover a sob.

“Y/N?” She resisted at first, but I finally was able to get her to face me. “What’s-“ Oh. Her eyes were so red. How long had she been like this? “What happened?”

Y/N shivered and swallowed hard. “The bill went up. It’s… it’s too much, Jason.”

I shook my head, not understanding. “But the coupon. The online one. Didn’t it say free for a year or the like?”

“Yeah. Sorta. It was only a possibility.” She leaned back against the bathroom counter and shook her head, muttering to herself. “I should have ordered one before the year turned. Took to long. Like always. Even then, we were on a mission and wouldn’t have been back ‘till last week. Why am I so horrible-“

“Stop that.” I pulled her into my chest, hugging her tight. Maybe if I squeezed hard enough she would stop worrying. “There’s got to be a solution somewhere. How much is it with insurance?”

“Three hundred.”

I tried not to move as I gaped like a fish over her head. “Okay. And with the… the coupon.”

“One hundred and twenty. It’s savings, yes. But we can’t do that every month. Really it’s more like fifty or so because I forget my morning doses, so it stretches to two months, but we can’t afford that either.” Y/N shivered harder. I realized she’d started crying again. “Why am I so broken? If my lungs worked properly-“

“Shh, shh.” The crack in her voice was making my eyes water. “We’ll think of something. There’s always a few ruffians I can rough up. Or there’s Bruce-“

“Not him,” she spat, pushing away from me. “I am not going to go begging to Bruce Wayne. I am a grown adult. I shouldn’t go crawling to him or anybody every time I’m in a pinch. I need to manage the finances better. I should-“

I traced my finger down her nose, then ran my thumb across her bottom lip. “Those are your mother’s words,” I softly said, trying to keep calm for her, “not yours.” That gave her pause. And not in a good way. The wheels in her head started to spin in overdrive again. “Hey, it’s okay to ask for help. And it doesn’t have to be Bruce, not that he couldn’t spare a little.”

She shook her head. “But what if Bruce wasn’t an option to begin with? Who would I ask? I’ve got you, but besides that, I’m alone.”

Now I had to pause. I wasn’t exactly bringing home the bacon myself. With a sigh, I shrugged. “Don’t know. But I can ask around. I’ve been due to call Dick for a while now. He should know where to get medical funding help.” I ran my fingers through her hair. “It’s going to be alright. You said it yourself: you’ve got me. And I am going to do everything I can to keep you safe, even from your own lungs. ‘Kay?”

A tiny smile peaked out as I flicked her nose. The tears on her cheeks were starting to dry, but the salt remained. I could see it. I made her sit on the countertop while I wet a washcloth so I could clean her face.

“How many days do you have left?”

She held up the inhaler again. “Two and a half if I was doing the double daily dose like I should be. Five if I continue like normal.”

I kissed her forehead and then each of her cleaned cheeks. “Then I’ve got two whole days, or even five, to help you. I’m a superhero, remember. It’s my job to save people.”

Y/N bit her lip like she did when she was planning. “We. Us. It’s our job to save people. We’ve got two days for… this. I’m not giving up just yet.”

“That’s my girl.” I tugged the inhaler out of her hand, placed it on the counter, then scooped her up to carry her out of that bathroom. “Though I do have to wonder… all of this ‘us’ stuff. Don’t you trust me?”

Giggling, Y/N tightened her arms around my neck. “Of course. Just like I trusted you to bring milk home tonight.”

My heart froze almost harder than when I had arrived.

“Kidding,” she said, kissing under my jaw. She shrieked as I dropped her on our bed and pinned her underneath me.

“That’s the second time you’ve scared me today. One more… and I might just have to punish you.” The plan backfired as she rolled her hips up into mine. I found it hard to breathe. “Might do it anyway if you keep teasing me, sweetheart.”

She licked her lip, a triumphant gleam in her eye when I groaned. “Is that so? I’d love to see you try.” Her finger blocked my lips descending towards hers. “But first,” she wriggled out from under me and hurried towards the kitchen, “we need to get you something to eat.”

“Oh, I’m going to be eating something alright.” Adrenaline spiked in my veins and she squealed, taking off towards the den. I caught her soon after.


End file.
